


Woman's Constancy

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex had a great cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman's Constancy

Lex had a great cock. It fit well between her lips, hard and smooth. He was so smart, murmuring poetry with wicked irony while she sucked him. Donne had never been so filthy.

He came down her throat, and she swallowed fast. He drew her up for a kiss.

“Helen,” he whispered.

She touched his cheek. “What?”

“I think I’m falling for you.”

She pondered for a few moments and then kissed him again, soft and gentle; there wasn’t much else to do. “I know.”

His smile was so sweet and hopeful, she actually felt pity. Lionel much preferred Shakespeare.


End file.
